French Verbs
by Aniiil
Summary: Sebastian utilise une méthode… peu conventionnelle pour apprendre le français à Ciel. Traduction.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous~ Je vous présente ma toute première traduction que je publie et dont je ne décide pas de garder pour moi ^^

 **Dislaimer :** Black Butler ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et est la propriété de Yana Toboso. La fanfiction non plus n'est pas sorti tout droit de mon esprit mais à été écrite par JeanisnotaWinchester sur AO3 dont son instargram est celui-ci . ~ D'ailleurs un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir permis de traduire son OS **Thank you very much !** Cependant la traduction est de moi alors on n'y touche pas ;)

 **Résumé :** Sebastian utilise une méthode… peu conventionnelle pour apprendre le Français à Ciel. Traduction.

 **Rated : T** vu qu'il n'y a pas de "pénétration" et Sebastian ne manifeste pas son pleaiir sexuel ou alors c'est sous-entendu, après, certaine personne peuvent considérer cet OS comme **M**. J'ai longuement hésité pour tout vous avouer

Normal : texte écrit normalement, en anglais dans l'os d'origine.

 _Italique :_ texte écrit en français dans l'os d'origine.

 **Gras :** texte écrit en _italique_ dans l'os d'origine.

 _ **Gras & Italique : **_texte écrit en _italique_ et en français dans l'os d'origine.

Voila, c'est l'une de mes toutes premières traductions alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi s'il-vous-plaît. Et désolée si vous trouvez des fautes, je me suis relue mais souvent quelques-unes passent au travers de mes filets. D'ailleurs si un(e) béta voudrait corriger mes fautes, qu'il n'hésite pas à demander, je ne dirai pas non xD

Mon petit blabla est terminé, j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ~

 _ **ooQoQoo**_

 _« Être:_ être _. Je suis, tu es, il est, elle est, nous… nous… nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont. »_

Ciel soupira de soulagement lorsque Sebastian nota quelque chose sur son livre et tourna la page. Il l'avait fait. Il avait enfin réussi à apprendre quelque chose de ce maudit langage.

« Bien. Maintenant, donnez-moi _avoir_. »

Le comte s'était presque affalé de désespoir dans son fauteuil, presque. Le protocole ne lui permettait pas de s'affaler dans un fauteuil même s'il était seul en compagnie de son majordome.

 _« Avoir:_ avoir _. J'ai, tu as, il a, elle a, nous avons, vous… avez, ils sont- »_

 _« Ont. Ils_ _ **ont**_ _. »_

Ciel soupira de frustration. « C'est ce que j'ai dis ! »

« Vous avez dit _'ils sont'_. Ce qui veut dire ils sont et pas ils ont. »

« C'est le même son, c'est injuste ! Cette foutue langue est une torture. »

Si Sebastian était humain, il aurait soupiré ou levé un sourcil. Cependant, fidèle à sa nature démoniaque, sa seule réaction fut de lancer à Ciel un regard révélateur que le comte, et seulement le comte, pouvait comprendre. « Je déteste cette langue. Je refuse de l'apprendre. »

Soudainement Sebastian se leva et Ciel le regarda traverser la pièce pour aller verrouiller la porte et revenir à son bureau. « Peut être devrions-nous essayer une autre méthode. Déshabillez-vous. »

Ciel écarquilla des yeux mais Sebastian ne fit rien pour l'interrompre. Il obéit et retira doucement ses vêtements d'une main tremblante, les laissant tomber au sol. Le majordome le regardait avec autant d'intérêt que la première fois qu'il avait vu Ciel se dévêtir pour lui. Il ne sorti de sa transe que lorsque son jeune maître termina son affaire et il guida doucement son corps d'enfant, de sorte qu'il soit penché sur son bureau soutenu uniquement grâce à ses coude.

Sebastian se lécha goulument les lèvres en profitant de la vue et sorti une cravache de… Eh bien Ciel ne savait pas d'où. C'était un démon après tout, il l'avait sûrement sorti d'une poche de sa veste. Il avait sans doute eut l'intention de le voir dans cette position toute la semaine, la vil créature. Les pensées du comte auraient sans doutes continué leur spirale infernale dans la recherche d'insultes colorées envers Sebastian mais le démon venait de lui assener un coup rapide de cravache sur sa colonne vertébrale et Ciel dut user de toute sa force pour garder ses lèvres celées et ne pas satisfaire son majordome en émettant un son. Pas encore.

« Donnez-moi _être_ à nouveau. »

Ciel eut un petit rire amer, réalisant pleinement ce qu'une erreur amènerait, comme si ce n'avait pas été évident dès le début.

« _Être_ _:_ être. _Je suis, tu es, il est, elle est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont._ »

Sebastian traça son nom sur le dos de Ciel grâce à la languette de cuire, déçu qu'il ait conjugué le verbe sans fautes – même si au final cela créerait plus de suspense pour le jeune comte. Peut être était-ce une bonne chose finalement.

« _Bien._ Maintenant conjuguez-moi _avoir_. »

« _Avoir :_ avoir _. J'ai, tu as, il a, elle a, nous avons, vous avez, ils_ ** _ont_** _,_ _elles_ ** _ont_** _._ »

« _Formidable_ , vous vous améliorez déjà. »

Ciel grommela quelques insanités peu recommandables sortant de sa bouche – pas le genre de mots que de jeunes gentlemans devraient connaître, et Sebastian réagit en lui donnant un coup sec sur la croupe. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, pas la moindre blessure, mais il lui rappelait sa place dans cette salle et Ciel se tut.

« Conjuguez-moi _allez_. »

"Merde" fut tout ce que Ciel pouvait penser. Il n'avait pas révisé _allez_ depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Cependant il prit une profonde inspiration et se calma « _Aller:_ aller. _Je vais, tu vas, il va…_ »

Sebastian nota la nervosité dans sa voix, un changement soudain et bienvenu.

« Elle va, nous… vallo– ah ! » Sebastian avait fait claquer la cravache vers le bas avec une force et une vitesse incroyable, frappant l'emplacement où Ciel avait le plus mal sur son derrière avec une facilité et une précision effrayante.

« _Allons_ , jeune maître, _**nous allons**_. Recommencez depuis le début. »

Ciel grinça des dents, ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix manquait de conviction. « _Aller:_ aller. _Je vais, tu vas, il va, elle va, nous_ **_allons_** _,_ _vous... vous… vous- a-ah!_ »

La cravache claqua à nouveau et Ciel tourna sa tête pour dévisager Sebastian. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! »

Le démon sourit cruellement. « Vous avez hésitez. Connaissez-vous la bonne conjugaison ? »

Ciel se posa une minute et essaya désespérément de réfléchir calmement, mais son esprit était plus un mélange de : « Arrête de me frapper » et de « Baise-moi ». Il n'avait aucuns putains de moyens de donne la bonne réponse, merde. « … Non. »

« C'est _allez_ _vous allez_. »

« _Aller_ : aller » sa voix avait retrouvé une partie de sa confiance habituelle, bien qu'il lui en manquait encore un brin. Il parlait doucement, cependant pas trop lentement, de peur que Sebastian pense qu'il hésitait à nouveau. « _Je vais, tu vas, il va, elle va, nous allons, vous allez, ils… vont, elles vont._ » Un léger soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres lorsque Sebastian ne fit aucun mouvement pour le frapper à nouveau.

« _Très bien_ , maintenant donnez moi _finir._ »

Merde. _**Merde**_. Il ne connaissait pas _finir_ en entier. Sebastian pouvait facilement remarquer qu'il n'avait pas encore pratiqué vu la façon dont son corps s'était tendu. "Bien, une distraction de plus pour moi", songea-t-il.

« _Finir_ ; f… f- » Le majordome le frappa à nouveau, précisément là où il avait porté son ancien coup, faisant hurler Ciel. Bien qu'il admettait honteusement que cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à un cri de douleur, ses joues se colorant d'un délicieux rose, signe de son embarra.

« C'est l'un des verbes les plus faciles, mon seigneur. » Sebastian laissa trainer la claquette de cuir pendante au bout de la cravache sur les bords de l'ecchymose formé par le coup précédent. Puis, il la déplaça afin de donner un peu plus d'attention à l'autre fesse de son lord.

Ciel prit une profonde inspiration de manière à se calmer, puis il reprit « _Finir_ : finir. Je… finis, tu finis, il finit, elle finit, nous… finons-h-ah ! »

« Nous finissons, jeune maître. » il rit sous cape, se délectant d'entendre Ciel pleurnicher lorsqu'il frappa l'une de ses contusions avec sa cravache.

« _N-nous finissons, vous fini… fini-_ » la cravache s'abatis à nouveau et Ciel cria à moitié, « Je ne sais pas, Sebastian ! Je ne connais pas ça ! »

« _Vous finissez, ils finissent, elles finissent._ Recommencez. » Le ton du majordome était mortellement sérieux, mais Ciel savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il adorait cela.

Le comte retint un gémissement, fermant ses mains en petits poings. « _Finir_ : finir _. Je finis, tu finis, il finit, elle finit, nous…_ ah ! » La cravache claqua à nouveau contre sa peau nue. « N'hésitez pas ! » aboya Sebastian quelque part derrière lui, pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et essayait de se rappeler faisait « nous finissons, vous finissez, ils… » la cravache s'abattit sur lui, deux fois, et les bras de Ciel cédèrent. Il tomba sur son torse, essayant de se détacher faiblement alors que Sebastian passa un bras autour de lui et le ramena en arrière. Le démon glissa sa main sur son bas-ventre, effleura le bout de sa queue et tira un râle au comte qui le fit virer au rouge. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était excité et maintenant il en prenait douloureusement conscience. « Finissez de conjuguer ce verbe. » Ciel avait du mal à se concentrer entre sa douleur et le besoin désespéré de se libérer. « I-ils finissent, elles finissent. »

« Bien. Maintenant, donnez-moi _faire_. »

Ciel se creusa les méninges à la recherche de n'importe quoi qu'il pouvait dire à propos de " _faire_ ".

« _Faire_ : faire. Je… ah ! » Sebastian abatis la cravache sans pitié et Ciel lutta pour se rappeler la conjugaison de ce verbe. Heureusement, sa mémoire ne lui fit pas défaut et il commença à réciter les conjugaisons du verbe à toutes vitesses. « Je fais ! Tu fais, il fait, elle fait, nous- » La cravache s'abatis à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois, arrachant un sanglot à Ciel tandis que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« L'énonciation, Ciel. Parlez distinctement. »

Ciel ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela il approchait de son point de rupture « S-Sebastian, j-je ne peux plus… »

Le démon le cravacha à nouveau. « Donnez-moi _faire_ correctement et la leçon sera fini. »

Le garçon sentit de grosses larmes couler sur son visage et il souhaita enlever son cache œil, celui-ci étant vite devenu gênant.

« _Je fais. Tu fais. Il fait, elle fait. Nous Faisons. Vous faites. Ils font. Elles font._ »

Le comte laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Sebastian poser la cravache sur son bureau qui, par la suite, renversa Ciel, le plaçant à nouveau sur le bureau. Il enveloppa de ses doigts fins la bite de Ciel, le pompant à quelques reprises pour le conduire au point de non-retour. Ciel vint, haletant et gémissant, son œil bleu fixé sur Sebastian dans son mépris habituel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas jeune maître ? »

Ciel grommela, refusant d'honorer la question de Sebastian avec une réponse.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut et si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour m'améliorer, une traduction d'OS à me proposer ou juste une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas ! Et merci d'avoir lu cette traduction ~


End file.
